I Thought You Had Left Me Again
by Valentine Cullen Swan
Summary: Ajuste después de Breaking Dawn! Edward y los Cullen van cazar el fin de semana sin decirle a Bella! ¿Cómo reaccionará cuando vuelva de las tiendas y se da cuenta de que se han ido? Ella piensa que la han dejado otra vez! ¿Cómo va a reaccionar? ¿Cómo va a reaccionar cuando Edward la ve sólo como ella era cuando él la dejó en Luna Nueva? [One Shot!] Final feliz prometido!TRADUCION


**I Thought You Had Left Me Again**

**Primero que nada este one shot NO ME PERTENCE yo solo la traduci este one shot le pertence a La Sra. Jordie C. aquí esta el link original: **

** s/8723307/1/I-Thought-You-Had-Left-Me-Again**

**aparte de eso agradesco enormemente a La Sra. Jordie C por dejarme traducir este one shot! ****..**

**bueno ya aclarando eso no las distraigo mas y disfruten de mi primera traducción!**

**.**

La velocidad de mi Ferrari era estimulante, la forma en que el viento azotaba salvajemente mi pelo yel abundante aire fresco. Al igual que los Cullen, tuve la repentina necesidad de velocidad. Tal vez me recordaba corriendo. Me había adaptado sorprendentemente a mi nueva vida como vampira y la idea de estar con Edward para la eternidad me hizo temblar las rodillas. Él era todo mío. Por siempre. Yo tarareaba en voz baja y la felicidad pulsando a través de mí.

Dado que la asistencia constante de Jacob y su estómago hambriento, me había decidido a recoger algunos suministros. Había agotado todos nuestros recursos alimentarios en menos de una semana, por no hablar de la visita ocasional de Seth. Sonreí, recordando lo mucho que comió. Realmente trae un nuevo significado de alimentos 'wolfing' . Me reí de mi propia broma. El sonido todavía no sonaba bien en mis oídos. Melódico y fascinante como una sirena. Bella hasta que se acercó demasiado .. Fruncí el ceño, la sensación de ardor conocida aumento en la garganta. Negué con la cabeza y doble la esquina hacia la casa de los Cullen.

Tuve suerte. Yo sabía que mucha. Una familia maravillosa, cada uno que tiene un vínculo único con mí.

Carlisle, el centro de la calma, la resurrección de la rectitud. Nuestra relación era un como un padre y su hija. Él me relajay me consuela agradesco eso. Mis preocupaciones se calmaron instantáneamente cuando hablo con él.

Esme, los ingenuos de la época del cine mudo, maternal. Nunca he sido demasiado estrecha con mi propia madre, Renee, como esta unión formada entre Esme y yo. Ella estaría allí para mí como una madre lo haría. Habla conmigo como un mejor amigo. Y ser terapeuta de mis preocupaciones.

Alice, la optimista, mi mejor amiga en el mundo. Sí, puede convertirme en su tridimensional muñeca de papel para vestir, pero lo que hacemos juntas, me parece que en secreto me divierto. Su felicidad se contagia y me hace sentir alegre como ella. Sus visiones me tranquilizan inmediatamente y ella lo sabe. Sinceramente, no sé lo que haría sin ella. Ella es todo lo que podría esperar de una mejor amiga, tal vez aún más.

Jasper, la empatía, el diferente. Nuestro vínculo es uno de los más difíciles de describir, una que es sólo tan fuerte como los otros. Él es el hermano protector que siempre he querido. Su influencia emocional significa que no importa lo que yo estoy sintiendo, va a hacer que me sienta tan cómoda como yo quiero. Aunque las cicatrices gritar peligro, él es apacible. Calmante. El más comprensivo. Después de todo, él es un empático. Era evidente que le es difícil resistir la sangre humana, y tiene que soportar el peso de la sed de sangre de todo el resto de la familia. Cuando se resbala, yo estoy ahí para él al instante, sin importar lo que pase. Cuando lo veo flaquear, cuando veo su felicidad desapareciendo, voy sentirme feliz, sólo para que pueda sentir lo mismo.

Emmett, el infantil naturalmente, el protector. Él es en muchos aspectos como el hermano mayor que siempre había querido, pero mucho, mucho más aterrador. El nunca abandonó su aspecto fornido, e intimidante. Él es muy protector sobre mí, me defiende al instante. Su sonrisa infantil me pone a gusto de inmediato y realmente siento que puedo ser yo misma a su alrededor. Puedo dejarme llevar y él estará allí haciendo lo mismo. Los dos somos muy competitivos en los deportes y peleas de pulso. Él es mi hermano, mi fuente de infancia.

Rosalie, lo bello, lo incomprendido. Nuestra relación nunca ha sido precisamente el más amigable de todos pero ahora que era un vampiro y tenía un diámetro de un niño, algo que ella quería más que a nada en el mundo. Ella me ha venido a aceptar como parte de la familia y muchas veces me encuentro a mí misma hablando y discutiendo cosas con ella como si fuera mi mejor amiga. Su sonrisa ya es abierta y acogedora cuando entro en un cuarto con ella y simplemente la tensión se va evaporando. Ella es la feroz defensa de su familia y haría cualquier cosa por ellos, incluso si eso la hacía infeliz. Ella es mi hermana.

Renesmee, mi carne y sangre, mi hija. Su rostro es absolutamente perfecto. cada vez que lo veo, me aturde. Sus párpados pálidos lavanda, sus mejillas rosadas. Esas sonrisas que me llevan el calor de nuevo en mi cuerpo y le devuelve la sonrisa a mi cara. Su habilidad para mostrarme sus recuerdos nunca deja de impresionarme. Puedo ver lo que vio, sentir lo que sentía y lo que me intriga más que nada. La amo más que a mi propia vida.

Sali del coche y de un tirón abri el maletero sacando todas las bolsas con un solo golpe. Con la mano libre, la cerró suavemente y voló a la casa, sonriendo al pensar en la sonrisa de la cara de Renesmee. Miré hacia arriba, a la espera de ver la sonrisa hermosa de mi marido y la risa de mi hija, pero me enfrenté a nada. No había nadie aquí. Dejé las maletas de inmediato, con mi fino oído trate de detectar cualquier sonido. .

El pánico se apoderó de mí con fuerza al pensar en todos los años de escenario que podría haber pasado. Secuestro. Muerte. Pero ninguno de ellos tenía sentido. 7 vampiros y un híbrido no podrían conseguir un llevado sin luchar. Examiné la sala, esperando un lío grande de sofás hacia arriba y las paredes rotas. Pero no había nada fuera de lugar. Exactamente cómo había sido cuando me había ido a las tiendas. Así que debieron dejar la casa por su propia voluntad ..

Un pensamiento pasó por mi mente enfermiza y lo sacudió violentamente. Ellos no lo harían. No pudieron. Mi lado razonable se me consuela, diciéndome que acababa de pasar en algún lugar por un tiempo. Pero, ¿dónde? Contuve el aliento bruscamente. Ellos me dijeron que si ellos se ivan a alguna parte .. No. No lo haría de.

No me dejarían de nuevo.

¿Lo harían?

El miedo me consume, no importa lo que yo estaba pensando, la teoría de ellos dejando parecía más plausible. Pero ¿por qué se van? ¿Por qué lo harían cuando les dije lo importante que era parami? ¿Por qué Edward salio de nuevo cuando estábamos casados? Cuando me prometió que nunca volvería a hacerlo? Nada tenía sentido. Volé hasta la antigua habitación de Edward, preguntándome si había dejado una nota.

La sala quedó en silencio. Su olor era de semanas , lo que sugiere que no había estado aquí desde el enfrentamiento con los Volturi. Recorrí la cama, el escritorio, el armario, buscando una nota, pero nada apareció. .. A menos que .. Mis piernas se vinieron abajo aterrizando en el piso alfombrado.

El pensamiento de la eternidad con él debe de asustarloo. Lamentó la decisión de cambiarme .. Lamentó nunca llegar a ser como él. Negué con la cabeza, las lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos hambrientos .Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más me sonaba logico.

"Él no lo haría. Él no lo haría." Le susurré, cantando a mí misma con mi voz melódica. Sin embargo, las palabras sonaban mal.

"Él prometió. Edward había prometido." Respiré, una eternidad sin él parecía inútil. Una eternidad sin ninguno de ellos parecía inútil. Lo peor de todo era que debi de estado sospechando. La vida era demasiado perfecta. Un rayo repentino de dolor me atravesó.

Habían tomado Renesmee con ellos .. La idea de no verla crecer me hizo sentir .. Ni siquiera podía describirlo. La idea de no estar en los brazos de Edward se volvió a hacer un agujero en mi pecho abierto de nuevo. Esta vez los bordes eran ásperas. Raw. El dolor me consume, me tragan enteros con un sentido de de ja vu. Esto estaba sucediendo realmente. Realmente me había dejado otra vez.

Atraje mis rodillas a mi pecho, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de ellos, tratando de mantener mi postura La quema familiar en mis ojos reteniendo las lágrimas surgieron en ellos, pero nunca caería y tuve un sentimiento, que estarían allí para siempre.

Cerré los ojos, recordando Edward con mi vista perfecta y mi memoria era perfecto. El bello rostro que era de él, la sombra inusual pero magnífica de bronce que era su pelo despeinado. Mis dedos se crisparon a correr a través de él al recordar la sensación de su pelo, seda. La forma en que sus ojos misteriosos, topacios iluminado como charcos de serenidad en el centro de atención. Su piel suave que era cálida al tacto. La sonrisa torcida que él sólo ha utilizado alguna vez para mí. Mi corazón aún latía, el dolor que siguió fue increíble.

El dolor de hace unos años no era nada comparado con esto. Un hombre estaría al borde de la muerte a sentir tanto dolor. Era peor que el veneno que quemó mis venas, peor que la tortura de James .. Mi respiración era irregular mientras continuaba recordar Edward. Recordando a todos. La felicidad de Alice, la calma de Jasper, el humor de Emmett, los chistes ingeniosos de Rosalie, la rectitud de Carlisle, los instintos maternales de Esme , el bello rostro de Renesmee y el latido de su corazón. Pero lo peor de todo eran los pensamientos de Edward. La forma en que me dolía tanto. Apoyé la cabeza sobre las rodillas, respirando profundamente con los ojos cerrados. La eternidad sin ellos no es nada .. nada ..

_**- Unos días más tarde,**_

El tiempo se prolongó sabe cuánto tiempo pasé allí .. Dias? Semanas? Meses? No me importaba. Me senté allí. Yo era muy consciente de que no había cazado durante semanas, pero la quemadura en mi garganta no era nada comparado a la quema de mi corazón mientras seguía pensando en Edward. Cantidad infinita de aire, sin nadie que lo desperdicie. Exhalé, mis párpados lentamente abiertos. El brillo lastimado por sólo un segundo y los entrenó intensamente en la cama, recordando lo que había dejado llevar muchas veces en él. Una débil sonrisa se extendía por mis labios, pero cayó al instante. El agujero en mi pecho se empezó a supurar a medida del mas recuerdo de los Cullen. Solté el control sobre mis rodillas y me senté con las piernas cruzadas en medio de la habitación de Edward, permitiendo que el dolor dentro de mí a aumente.

¿Por qué luchar contra el dolor cuando se puede aceptar? No se inmutó, seguí mirando a la pared, mi mente ocupada. El débil sonido de un motor cortando entró en mi oído, el primer sonido que había escuchado en días. Lo ignoré. No fue nada. Podía oír la respiración frenéticos de alguien fuera de la puerta principal, pero no hice ningún intento de averiguar quién los podría pertenecer. Hubo un fuerte golpe seguido de pasos rápidos en la habitación principal.

"Bella?" La voz musical estaba ansioso, como me llamaron. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó cuando reconocí la voz. Podía reconocer entre millones. é, mi imaginación me estaba sirviendo bien. Los pasos eran ligeros pero apresurados mientras volaban por las escaleras. El chasquido de las puertas de apertura y cierre se hizo eco a través de la casa. Él estaba revisando las habitaciones. En el fondo, una parte de mí estaba gritando de alegría al pensar en él de nuevo, pero la otra mitad me decía que todo era mi imaginación.

Yo estaba atenta de la apertura de la puerta del dormitorio pero de alguna manera yo seguía mirando a la pared, como si fuera lo más interesante en toda la casa. Podía escuchar las respiraciones rápidas de Edward cuando entró en la habitación, pero no levantó la vista. Todo está en tu imaginación, Bella. Una exhalación de la respiración rápida surgio al haberme encontrado.

"Bella?" La voz de Edward era melódica y reconfortante, casi como si estuviera aquí conmigo. No respondi a mi alucinación, me sentiria muy estúpida. El sonido del roce llenó la habitación mientras Edward se agachó a mi lado. Un dedo suave tocó mi brazo y por la cantidad de alivio que me llena, yo sabía que era Edward. No era mi imaginación. Él realmente estaba aquí. Mi memoria no se puede evocar la sensación del tacto de Edward.

Seguí mirando a la pared, consciente de su presencia a mi lado. Una mano tendida delante de mí para tratar de recoger mi atención, pero no funcionó. Mi vista estaba cerrada.

"Bella? Háblame!" La voz de Edward estaba ansioso y me tocó el brazo de nuevo, pero esta vez lo mantuvo allí, envolviendo su mano alrededor de mi muñeca. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero nada sale. Él me había dejado otra vez. Él suspiró con alivio al notar la respuesta que había recibido.

"Bella .. Estábamos cazando todo el fin de semana, le dije a Jacob que le recuerde, pero es evidente que no." No respondí. Él estaba mintiendo.Él debe ser.

"Alice tuvo una visión de ti así y volví tan pronto como pude ". Edward explicó, su voz todavía áspera por la preocupación.

"Pensé que me habías dejado otra vez .." Susurré, la quemadura aumenta a medida que hablaba. Respiración de Edward había atrapado en su garganta, la realidad de lo que había pensado lo acababa de golpear. Arrastré mis ojos quemados, negros hacia él, con la intención de ver su respuesta.

El musculoso cuerpo de Edward se agachó a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de mí. La camiseta gris manga larga le quedaba perfectamente, mostrando su pecho tonificado, así como los vaqueros negros que llevaba. Tenía el aspecto de un ángel. Sus ojos de color topacio eran vibrantes, lo que sugiere una búsqueda larga y grande, pero estaban llenos de tortura y dolor. Extendí la mano y le tocó la cara suavemente, deseando que todas estas emociones que salir de él. Se inclinó en mi mano, suspirando alegremente como si estuviera en libertad .Él me apretó la mano con más fuerza a su rostro esculpido, grabado con la culpa.

"Bella. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Yo _nunca_ te dejaría de nuevo. Eres mi mundo. "Edward susurró, su voz musical tensa, mientras trataba de mantener sus emociones bajo control.

"Pensé que se fueron porque no me quieren para la eternidad. Pensé te arrepentiste de haberme cambiando". Admití, con los ojos negros fijos en él. La ira brilló en sus ojos y apretó los dientes. Retrocedí un poco mientras esperaba que sus palabras.

"Una eternidad no es tiempo suficiente para estar contigo, Bella. Por favor entiede eso. Tu eres mi todo, Bella. Tu eres mi todo." Edward gruñó, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. Respiré con alivio. Algo en su tono hizo que me aseguró que él no estaba mintiendo.

"Lo siento Edward .." Murmuré, sintiendo la culpa sobre mí. Yo le estaba causando dolor, pude ver eso. Él no merecía el dolor. Nunca . Él era desinteresado.

"No lo hagas. Eso sí, no te disculpes. Es mi culpa .. ¿Qué he hecho, Bella? ¿Cuánto daño le causo?" Su voz estaba enojado y angustiado al mismo tiempo. Yo sólo esperaba.

Puse mi mano detrás de su cuello y acerque su cara a la mía, su olor era reconfortante. Me relajé al instante. Puse su cara mas cerca. Puse los labios y los atrajo más cerca mientras el beso se hizo más hambriento, cada uno de nosotros en busca de los otros reconfortantes labios. Me incliné más hacia él, mis dos brazos se envolveron alrededor de su cuello. Me abarcan alrededor, con los brazos serpenteando alrededor de mi cintura y tirando de mí en su regazo.

"Nunca te dejaré de nuevo, Bella. Estamos juntos para siempre .." Edward lo había prometido había convicción en su tono. Lo miré a los ojos, mientras su dedo trazó suave bajo mis ojos, los morados como hematomas sombras ahora evidentes. Parecía preocupado, pero lo ignoré, tenía hambre y no era de sangre.

"Por siempre". Estuve de acuerdo ya que atacó a sus labios con hambre de nuevo.

**HOLA DE NUEVO!**

**Soy yo otra vez volvi y con nuevos proyectos ya las tenia olvidadas. hahah.. pero tenia q estudiar pero ya termine y Sali a vacaciones q emoción! Como les decía quiero ser traductora asi q vere como me va con este y asi saber si sigo o me concentro en otra cosa sin mas las dejo y espero sus opiniones.. chaos**

**Pd: no se aceptan comentarios groseros o mal hablados si tienes alguna queja o no te aya gustado te agradecería q lo dijeras educadamente si no es posible abstente de comentar**


End file.
